


Summer of 2019

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Heatwave, Other, Pool, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: With the heatwave of 2019 the Queen Family decide to spend a day at the pool





	Summer of 2019

Felicity had grown up in Vegas so she was pretty use to the heat but right now in Star City it was beyond hot! So far it had been 3 months of non stop sunshine no wind or rain just plain hot. At first it had been nice she had sunbathed got burnt but it soon turned to a dark tan that she was happy about but now she wanted rain and wind. She was constantly sweating, the Ac and fans were always switched on but did little to cool the house down. Now a wildfire had started which firefighters was struggling to put out and they could see and smell the smoke from their house. They was looking at drought conditions so Felicity started keeping bottles and filling them with water just in case. There was too many flies every time you stepped out the door you got bite or you’d have five flies in your house at once. The roads was starting to melt or was burning your feet. Felicity was dressed in a light blue playsuit that had white outlines of birds and canvas shoes it still did nothing to cool her down. Felicity was sat in the living room in front of the fans while Oliver went to pick William up from school which had closed due to the fire getting closer. Oliver and William walked in heading straight for the living room. Oliver wore light brown khaki shorts with a white short sleeved polo shirt and white canvas shoes while William had wore a plain white shirt and light blue jeans. She doesn’t know how he can wear jeans right now. 

“It’s too hot” Felicity moaned for the hundredth time 

“It really is” William joined her flopping onto the sofa

“How can you say that when your in jeans?” Felicity questioned him as Oliver moved into the kitchen

“It wasn’t that warm when i left this morning” William answered 

“That’s true” Felicity moved closer to the fan “Mhmmmmm thats so nice” 

“Not as nice as this” Oliver placed three drinks onto the tabled filled with ice. They each grabbed a glass quickly letting the ice cool down their hands

“I wish i could live in this glass” Felicity stated as William and Oliver laughed at her

“Well since we have a day off maybe we should go out and take advantage of the heat” Oliver suggested

“Go where?” Felicity hesitated she didn’t know if she wanted to step out into that heat, to feel the sweat going down her back and neck or running down her cheeks. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

“Swimming pool?” William asked excitedly

“I dunno, would you be okay with that Oliver?” she didn’t want to go to a swimming pool with this heat it would be busy

“I would! Let me make a few phone calls then we can go” Oliver walked back into the kitchen bringing the empty glasses with him.

William and Felicity headed into their rooms to pack. Felicity packed a bikini for herself and swimming shorts for Oliver, hair dryer, suncream, towels, shampoo and conditioner and shower gel. She was all set and joined William who was stood smiling in the living room while Oliver finished his call. Felicity packed a water bottle for them each as they headed out. Oliver had made a phone call to an old friend and got them a private pool on the roof of a hotel, they get the pool for three hours only but Felicity was thankful it would be quiet. When they arrived they headed straight to the top floor changing rooms Felicity handed Oliver his stuff then left to change. She stripped down and put on her light blue bikini bandeau top and her hot pink high waisted bikini bottoms, she pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head then put her things into her bag then into a locker. She followed the stairs that lead to roof pool, William and Oliver had already arrived and being William he brought along a beach ball which Oliver was blowing up. Felicity walked to the side of the pool sitting down and dipping her feet into the cold water, it felt so good she closed her eyes and leaned back onto her hands in content.

“Cannonball!!” William jumped into the pool creating a huge slash that hit Felicity 

“Don’t forget your ball” Oliver shouted as he batted the ball with his hand into the pool

“This is nice” Felicity said as Oliver sat next to her 

“It really is” 

“So come on how’d you manage to get this place free for three hours?”

“I knew the manager in my younger years and he owed me a favour”

“Anymore favours you need cash in?”

Oliver laughed “Only a few. I was going to use this favour to get use a free room for the night”

Felicity wrapped her arms around his bicep and leaned her chin onto his shoulder “Well this is much better” 

Oliver kissed the top of head “I love you”

“I love you too” Felicity unwrapped her arms and climbed into the pool turning back to pull Oliver in. Oliver dove under the water and wrapped his arms around Felicity's thighs then emerged from the water bringing Felicity up into the air. She giggled as she held his shoulders for balance he then dropped her back into the pool with a splash. They spent their day playing in the water splashing each other and racing and batting the ball around. It felt amazing to feel cool and refreshed again. When it was time to leave they each felt happier and cooler. They went to get ice cream which they had eat fast before it melted and headed home. Although it might still be so very hot it felt nice to get out of the house for a few hours as a family.


End file.
